1. Field
Embodiments relate to a compound for an organic photoelectric device, an organic photoelectric device including the same, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic photoelectric device transforms electrical energy into light by applying current to an organic light emitting material. It has a structure in which a functional organic material layer is interposed between an anode and a cathode.
The organic light emitting diode has similar electrical characteristics to those of light emitting diodes (LEDs) in which holes are injected from an anode and electrons are injected from a cathode, then the holes and electrons move to opposite electrodes and are recombined to form excitons having high energy. The excitons generate light having a certain wavelength while shifting to a ground state.
Light emission of an anthracene organic material was first discovered in 1960, but was found have a high driving voltage. A polymer light emitting diode may use poly(p-phenylenevinylene) (PPV). Research has been conducted on a low molecular weight light emitting element (SMOLED) and a polymer organic light emitting diode (POLED). The low molecular organic light emitting diode may be manufactured as a thin film in a vacuum deposition method, and may have good efficiency and life-span performance. A polymer organic light emitting diode may be manufactured by an Inkjet or spin coating method and may have an advantage of low initial cost and being large-sized.